


Christmas Tree Decorating

by bunnysworld



Series: Have a Camelot Christmas! [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin decides to decorate the Christmas tree on his own</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Tree Decorating

**Author's Note:**

> Next part in the Have a Camelot Christmas.
> 
> Betaed by issy, thanks for that!

“Rudolf, the red-nosed reindeer….“ Merlin sang along to the CD loudly as he climbed up the ladder to put the finishing touches to the Christmas tree. He knew that Arthur wanted to help but he had to go to that charity thing and it obviously took longer than expected. 

It had been snowing since yesterday and Merlin was a bit worried if his mam’s flight would make it into town the next day. He’d tried to convince her to come for Christmas Eve already, but she wouldn’t have it. “It’s Arthur’s and your first Christmas since you moved in with him, I’d only be in the way.” He knew exactly what her tone of voice implied and blushed. But he checked her flight number with her again and promised to pick her up at Heathrow on Christmas Day. 

Merlin jumped off the ladder and took a few steps back. He’d never had such a huge tree, but Arthur had been right. The ones he wanted to get were too small for this room and would have looked a bit ridiculous. At least he managed to talk Arthur out of his fancy deco ideas. 

At first, Arthur wanted to get a white tree. “A fake tree? Over my dead body!” Merlin had cried out. Then he came up with the idea to decorate the tree all colorful with more baubles than the trees could carry. The next one was the idea of hanging up different ornaments like Santas and fire trucks (Merlin hadn’t even known that Christmas ornaments in the form of fire trucks and such existed!). The idea of reducing it to knights and wizards had been very tempting, but since Arthur’s family had insisted on coming over for Christmas Day to meet Merlin’s mam, Merlin had finally talked Arthur into a more classical and tasteful decorations. 

He was very pleased with the way his arrangement of the variations of glass baubles had turned out. The number of dark red ones and see-through ones with glittery golden patterns was even and the little golden stars that he’d sprinkled throughout the tree matched the other ornaments perfectly. The only thing that was still missing was the big star he’d bought for the top. 

So he took it out of its box carefully and climbed the ladder again, only to find that the ladder was a bit too short for such a huge tree. He balanced on the top step and stretched really far. There had to be a way of putting that star on top, the tree wasn’t complete without it!

With an effort he managed to kind of toss it where it was supposed to go, pulling back quickly before he toppled into the tree. That only caused him to lose his balance into the other direction. With a yell, he fell.

Into the waiting arms of Arthur, who had entered the living room just in time to see his boyfriend swaying dangerously on the ladder. 

They both landed on the carpet with lots of grunting. 

Merlin scrambled up and straightened his sweater. “You’re home!”

Arthur glared up at him from his position on the floor. “And good thing that I am.” He stood up. “You could have killed yourself! Why didn’t you wait for me?”

“I didn’t kill myself. And I got bored. And…” Merlin pouted, “…I thought you would like the tree being decorated when you got home.”

“I love the tree,” Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin, “but I love you more.”

“Love you, too. How was the event?”

Arthur growled but grinned. “Forget the event. I have to make sure…”

Merlin frowned. “To make sure of what?”

“That you’re okay.” Arthur’s grin widened as he pulled Merlin’s sweater over his head. 

Later, after lots of checking and reassuring, they lay on the soft carpet in front of the fireplace, the blankets pulled from the couches to build a nest around them, Merlin’s head on Arthur’s chest. 

“Doesn’t look too bad.” Arthur’s whisper was loud into the silence.

“Hmm?”

“The tree, I like it.”

Merlin raised his head. “You do?” He couldn’t help but beam. 

“Yeah, I do. Merry Christmas, babe.” Arthur captured Merlin’s lips in a long tender kiss.


End file.
